


[053 Arrested] Wanted: Man Accompanied by Small Dragonic Zoid

by flirtoptionthree



Category: Zoids (Anime & Toys)
Genre: 100 Multifandom Challenge, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtoptionthree/pseuds/flirtoptionthree
Summary: Life is rough when you share one highly identifiable trait with a murderer.





	[053 Arrested] Wanted: Man Accompanied by Small Dragonic Zoid

"So," Van started, "what'd you do?"  
  
It was the only question. He didn't know why they'd dragged him in, but it was definitely Raven's fault. It felt like a flashback to their first meeting, even after all these years he was being blamed for whatever atrocity Raven had committed. At least he was getting a trial, this time. Theoretically.  
  
"Recently?" Raven scoffed. His bad attitude hadn't improved with age.  
  
Van draped his arms through the bars and peered over to where he was crouched low in the shadows of the next cell, "The bounty was from the marshals, I didn't see what it was for. I thought you'd come to peace with, well, peace."  
  
"It wasn't for me," Raven grunted. Van briefly wondered if he meant the bounty, or peace. "I don't get involved in government, anymore," he continued, clarifying nothing.  
  
"Well it wasn't for me," Van told him--of course it wasn't.  
  
A series of explosions sounded, distant at first but growing steadily louder. Raven stood up.  
  
The door to the cell block bowed inward and gave way with a bang, leaving Reese framed in the void. Behind her, Specular loomed impressively, "Hello, boys."  
  
"What'd you do," Raven said.


End file.
